CARRERITAS
by Yunuen
Summary: Todos se divierten, menos uno.


¡Mi fic número QUINCE! Y esto gracias a todas las personitas que han leído mis fics y por las porras tan entusiastas que me dejan en un review o me lo han dicho personalmente. ¡Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo!

Aquí las tortuguitas tienen nueve.

Disclamer: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no son mías, al contrario, mi corazón es de ellos, en especial de Leonardo, más que a nadie en el mundo mi corazón le pertenece a mi idolatrado Leo. No obtengo ningún beneficio económico por escribir este fic, lo único que espero obtener son reviews por expresar lo que siento hacia mis queridísimas tortugas.

* * * * * *

**CARRERITAS**

-¡En sus marcas!

Cuatro niños tortuga están emparejados, uno al lado de otro y de derecha a izquierda, Miguel Ángel, Donatelo, Leonardo y Rafael. Los cuatro están justo detrás de una línea imaginaria que ha sido trazada con dos latas vacías colocadas a cada lado de un desagüe en donde se encuentran.

-¡Listos!

Montados sobre sus bicicletas, esperan impacientes detrás de la línea de salida a que Rafael diga…

-¡FUERA!

Con un pie que tienen apoyado en el suelo, se dan empuje con la mayor fuerza de la que son capaces para iniciar la carrera.

Y una vez dándose el primer empuje, pedalean con todas sus fuerzas para ver quién gana.

Rafael es quien logra tomar una ligera ventaja sobre Leonardo que va en segundo lugar, le sigue Miguel Ángel y por último Donatelo.

Leonardo pedalea con más ímpetu al notar que Rafael le aventaja por muy poco.

Donatelo y Miguel Ángel también pedalean con más ganas para no ser dejados atrás por los dos mayores, alcanzan a Leonardo, pero es de esperarse que Rafael no va a dejarse rebasar, así que le imprime mayor velocidad a su bicicleta.

Rápidamente Rafael se adelanta bastante, dejando a Leonardo por una bicicleta entera, y atracito de él va Miguel Ángel y un poco más atrás Donatelo.

Pedalean con todo lo que tienen, Rafael no baja el ritmo que lleva, nadie logra desbancarlo de la primera posición, por más que sus hermanos no dejan de pedalear y pedalear.

Un par de metros más de pelea por ser el primero y…

¡Rafael cruza primero la línea de meta! Que es otra línea imaginaria. Se enfrena enseguida y canta victorioso levantando los brazos:

-¡Gané! ¡Gané!

Sus hermanos también cruzan la línea de la meta pero mucho después que él.

-¡Bien hecho Rafa!-Leonardo lo felicita al llegar junto a él-Por más que pedalee no logré rebasarte.

-¡Ay Leo! Tú sabrás hacer muchas cosas: sabes esconderte cuando jugamos a las escondidillas y nunca podemos encontrarte; sabes ejecutar bastante bien las katas; hasta sabes los puntos de presión de un cocodrilo, pero no me puedes ganarme en combate tan fácil y tampoco en una carrera. No eres tan bueno como dice Sensei.

-Lo que dice Sensei es que cada uno posee habilidades diferentes: Don-voltea hacia él-no es tan bueno en el entrenamiento pero es él muy listo, gracias a que pudo reparar la tele que encontramos, ya tenemos televisión a color.

-Sí, claro.-Rafael dice con sarcasmo.

-Y Migue-lo ve a él y éste le sonríe-es muy travieso pero es tan bueno en el entrenamiento, cuando se lo propone.

-Claro.-sigue con la misma actitud.

-Y tú eres el más fuerte de los cuatro.

-¡Es obvio que soy el más fuerte!-dice orgulloso pero luego cambia el tono de voz, se le oye de mala gana-Ya he escuchado todo eso que dice Sensei de cada uno hasta el cansancio, pero tú eres a quien Sensei elogia más y ya me está hartando.

-¿Qué tal otra carrera?-propone Miguel Ángel.

-¡Va!-acepta Leonardo.

-¡Sí!-acepta Donatelo.

Donatelo, Miguel Ángel y Leonardo se acomodan detrás de la raya siendo ahora ésta la línea de salida.

-¿Cuánto a que yo les ganó corriendo?

Rafael desmonta la bicicleta y se alinea con las bicicletas.

-¿Seguro Rafa?-pregunta Leonardo-Montados en las bicis es vent…

-En sus marcas.

Toman posiciones.

-¡Listos!

Se preparan para darse el primer impulso que cuenta mucho y…

Y Rafael sale corriendo a todo lo que le dan sus piernas.

-¡No se vale Rafa!-Miguel Ángel reclama.

Donatelo mira con perplejidad.

-Está bien-dice Leo-no trae bici, sería injusto y…… ¡FUERA!

Leonardo estuvo esperando a que Rafael tuviera algo de ventaja antes de dar el grito de salida.

Esta vez Donatelo logra pedalear con más fuerza y se adelanta, dejando atrás a Miguel Ángel y Leonardo que también aprietan pero Donatelo alcanza a Rafael y lo rebasa.

¡Donatelo gana la carrera!

Se enfrena y su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa.

Rafael sólo lo mira preguntándose cómo es que le ganó.

-¡Oye Doni! ¿Cómo le hiciste?-Miguel Ángel es el primero en preguntarle en cuanto lo alcanza.

-Fue cuestión de estrategia.-contesta con cierto tono de orgullo-Los grandes deportistas que recorren largas distancias como en la maratón o en el triatlón, deben saber exactamente el momento en que deben conservar las energía para cuando llegue el momento idóneo, así aprovechan su máximo nivel cuando se acerca el momento decisivo.

-¿Eh?-pregunta Miguel Ángel confundido.

-Quiso decir-explica Leonardo-que no se le echó los kilos a la carrera anterior y así guardó fuerzas para ganar ésta.

-¡Ah!

-Igual y no-interfiere Rafael-iba en bici y yo a pata, no fue una carrera justa.

-Yo traté de advert…

-¡Esta vez los cuatro vamos a correr!

Leonardo, Miguel Ángel y Donatelo se miran y deciden bajar de sus bicis, se forman quedando de derecha a izquierda: Leonardo, Rafael, Miguel Ángel y Donatelo.

-¡FUERA!

Rafael grita tomando desprevenido a todos, y ven como se aleja.

-¡Qué lentos reflejos tienen!-les grita.

En cuanto los demás reaccionan echan a correr.

Rafael se ve algo cansado y rápido lo alcanzan Leonardo y Miguel Ángel.

Se emparejan los tres.

Miguel Ángel aprieta el paso y rebasa fácilmente a Rafael y a Leonardo…….y…….¡Miguel Ángel es quien gana la carrera! Da de brinquitos festejando a su manera la victoria.

-¡Urra! ¡Les gané! ¡Les gané! ¡Y eso que corrí después que tú Rafa!

Rafael y Donatelo y Leonardo ya están detrás suyo, respirando algo agitados.

-Eso fue una perfecta manera de medir la reacción de los reflejos Migue-dice Leonardo-y aunque fueron algo lentos, ganaste porque eres el más rápido.

-¡Ya me cansé de esto! ¡Me voy!

Rafael va por su bici, monta en ella y se va.

-¿Qué le pasa?-pregunta Donatelo.

-No lo sé-responde Leonardo-Desde hace unos días ha actuado más temperamental de lo usual y también…pareciera que quiere ganar en todo, en las prácticas y cuando jugamos.

-Es cierto, no lo había notado.

-'Y también es más agresivo, en particular conmigo.'

-Pero yo no quiero regresar todavía.-dice Miguel Ángel.

-Que tal-sugiere Leonardo-si practicamos algunas acrobacias con las bicis como vimos en la tele.

-¡Sale!

-Supongo está bien.

Los tres se quedan a hacer acrobacias con las bicicletas.

Rafael sigue pedaleando no con tanta prisa.

-Ese Leo ¿qué se cree? un sabiondo, es lo que se cree:…que todos tenemos diferentes habilidades, que te dije que ir en las bicis eran ventaja, que Don dijo que guardo energía para la que seguía, que Migue es el más rápido…el que sepa algunas cosas no lo vuelve un genio, tampoco es fuerte, ni rápido, Sensei debe estar equivocado, si no tiene una habilidad especial, cómo cree Sensei que Leo puede ser el líder…

La semana pasada…

Splinter y Rafael está en el dojo, hincados uno frente al otro.

Rafael recibe una reprimenda.

-Explícame la causa de te llevo a empujar a Miguel Ángel.

-Es que él no dejaba de hacer ruido cuando yo trataba de ver la tele.-Rafael responde molesto.

-No era motivo para que agredieras de esa manera a tu hermano.

-No lo agredí, sólo lo empuje, no me hizo caso cuando le grite que dejara de hacer ruido.

-Gritar para pedir algo, no es la manera correcta y lo sabes.

-¡Es que me desesperó! ¡Se lo dije varias veces y no me hizo caso!

-No es necesario que eleves el tono de tu voz, puedo escucharte perfectamente, hijo.

-Lo siento, pero es que Migue me desespera.

-Él es el más joven de ustedes cuatro, y tú eres mayor que él, debes tener más paciencia, toma de ejemplo a Leonardo, él…

-¡Él! ¡Otra vez me dice que tengo que seguir su ejemplo!

-Rafael, por favor, no es necesario que grites, si no eres capaz de entablar una conversación seria, será mejor que te imponga un castigo, puesto que no se puede razonar con alguien que insiste en comportarse tan inmaduramente.

-Es que…me molesta que hable de Leo, siempre nos dice que debemos seguir el ejemplo de Leo, siempre lo dice, en el entrenamiento por ejemplo, como él casi logra hacer bien los ejercicios, siempre le pide que nos muestre cómo debemos hacerlos; o cuando Migue y yo hacemos algo sin querer, siempre nos dice que debemos ser como él, un niño obediente y tranquilo y dedicado con la enseñanza del Ninjitsu ¿No entiendo por qué quiere que sea como él? Yo no quiero ser tan aburrido, casi no se divierte, se la pasa practicando más tiempo que el que debe ¿Por qué lo entrena tanto Sensei?

-Porque él me lo pide.

-¿Y por qué se lo pide?

-Para ser un mejor ninja.

-¿Y para qué quiere ser un mejor ninja? ¡Ah, ya sé! Porque él no es tan fuerte como yo, no es tan rápido como Migue ni tan listo como Doni, él quiere ser el mejor de todos porque no tiene una habilidad especial, ahora entiendo, entrena mucho porque en realidad es torpe, igual que Don pero a Don no parece importarle, es más feliz arreglando cosas, pero a Leo sí le importa, él entrena más porque no es tan bueno, a ver qué me dicen Doni y Migue cuando se los diga.

-Rafael, como bien has dicho, Donatelo no es el más habilidoso en el arte del Ninjitsu pero ¿Qué propondrías tú para que tu hermano pudiera mejorar sus habilidades?

-Que entrene más como lo hace Leo.

-¿Y si ha llegado a su límite?

-¿Si ha llegado a su límite? Pues…no lo sé, no había pensado que Don ya no pudiera dar más, y eso que todavía nos falta mucho que aprender.

-Es largo y sinuoso el camino para obtener la perfección del Ninjitsu, por lo que no todos logran llegar al final, no todos logran ser verdaderas sombras porque no posee las aptitudes, ni el coraje ni el corazón que se requiere para convertirse en una perfecta sombra.

-Entonces Doni no será una verdadera sombra. Migue, él sí podría porque sí es bueno pero le cuesta trabajo poner atención y tiene que repetirle la lección varias veces, pero si no se aplica no la va hacer, así que Leo y yo somos los únicos que seremos verdaderos ninjas pero a Leo se le complica por eso entrena mucho.

-Es cierto que Leonardo no es el más rápido o fuerte o que no posee una inteligencia sorprendente, pero en cambio ostenta otras habilidades, sin embargo Rafael ¿En verdad no sabes qué podrías hacer por tus dos hermanos que quizás no podrían ser genuinos ninjas?

-No Sensei ¿A poco…? ¿No me diga que…? ¡No! ¿No me diga que Leo lo sabe?

Splinter guarda silencio.

-¡No le digo Sensei!

-Rafael.

Suspira hondamente para lograr calmarse.

-Él no nada más quiere lucirse en las prácticas, ahora cree saberlo todo.

-Leonardo únicamente posee un mayor poder de observación.

-¿Un qué?

-Él es capaz de distinguir cualquier anomalía en cualquier circunstancia que pareciera normal.

-Ah…bueno ¿Y eso para qué sirve?

-Rafael, bien pudiera decírtelo pero quiero que lo descubras por ti mismo.

-Ya sé-dice fastidiado-Leo lo hizo solo y yo debo seguir su ejemplo.

Ante la indiferencia de su hijo por la situación, decide revelarle algo.

-Es cierto que dos de ustedes son los más capaces y los otros dos no tanto, por lo que he decidido que uno de ustedes debe ser el líder, un líder que sea capaz de guiar a sus hermanos, debido precisamente a que no todos llegarán a ser extraordinarios ninjas.

-¡¿Uno de nosotros, ser el líder?!-pregunta entusiasta el niño- ¿Como Superman en la Liga de la Justicia? ¿Cómo Leon-O en los Thundercats? ¿Cómo Rayo de Plata en los Halcones Galácticos? ¿Cómo Roldan El Temerario de Los Defensores de la Tierra? ¿Cómo Alo de los Dinoplativolos?

-Hijo, sabes que esos personajes son ficticios, y ese no es el tipo de líder que desearía que los guiara.

-Quiere decir que el líder será o Leo o…yo, porque somos los más capaces y… ¡¿Leo sabe que usted quiere nombrar a un líder?!

-No, eres el primero a quien se lo digo y es porque espero que con esto que te revelo te esmeres en prestar más atención a tu entorno y también a tu persona, deseo que actúes con mayor madurez, hijo.

-¡Pues así sí me aplico Sensei! ¡Ser el líder, eso sería grandioso!

-Entonces, comprenderás que debes controlar tu temperamento si es que quieres tener la posibilidad de ser quien lideré a tus hermanos.

-¡Será fácil! ¿Y para cuándo dirá quién es el líder?

-Cuando lleguen a la edad de trece años, es cuando dejaran de ser niños y se convertirán en adultos. '...o al menos eso espero, con la influencia de la televisión…' –deja escapar un imperceptible suspiro-Ya puedes retirarte y…

Rafael se levanta rápido ansioso por decirle a los demás, sobre todo a Leonardo que…

-Rafael.

-¿Sí Sensei?

-Te pido que no reveles esta confidencialidad.

-Ah, bueno.

Se retira del dojo algo decepcionado de no poder decir nada a sus hermanos.

Ahora…

Montado en su bicicleta, se detiene y voltea. Mira con atención que Leonardo está explicando pacientemente a Donatelo y a Miguel Ángel una pirueta con la bicicleta.

-Que debo estar atento a mi entorno y mi temperamento, entonces tengo que regresar y… y…demostrarle a Leo que soy mejor que él, sin tener que reñir.

Pedalea con decisión de regreso con sus hermanos.

-Pero qué dijo Sensei…hasta me dijo que me lo aprendiera…"un líder no es quien se impone en las conductas de las personas…" sino que…que…¡ah sí!... "conociendo en detalle a las mismas, ha de estimularlas a cambiar desde dentro de sí, todo lo que le impida desarrollarse como individuo, una vez que lo logran, debe guiarlas para que descubran todo su potencial posible que les ayudará a recorrer el camino que les tiene deparado el destino y… y al alcanzar sus logros, no sólo se benefician a si mismos sino al mundo" ….osea que…que… quién sabe, que debo averiguarlo por mí mismo. De acuerdo-pedalea con más ímpetu hacia sus hermanos-si esto es como una carrera para ganar el liderazgo…yo ganaré.

* * * * * *

N/A: Alguna vez leí que en Japón los niños dejan de serlo a los 13 años pero olvide si era de manera legal o era un ritual antiguo, pero de cualquier modo decidí que fuera una referencia los 13 años para que decidiera Splinter por quién sería el líder porque es la edad que tienen las tortugas en el comic al inicio.

Muchas gracias por leer mi quinceavo fic.

Para comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, etc., etc., por favor dejen reviews.

xD


End file.
